1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle information processing device, and more particularly to an on-vehicle device and a portable terminal for providing information.
2. Description of Related Art
Various computer-based systems for supplying information to vehicles have been proposed. For example, PCT Patent Application Japanese Publication(JP-T2) No. Hei 11-500084 discloses a computer system for a vehicle comprising a face plate module, a support module, and a computer module. The face plate module includes a digital signal processor and is detachably mounted to the computer module. The face plate module may also include an AM/FM tuner, a display, a keypad and a CODEC so as to operate as a portable radio, and can also function as a portable telephone using a CODEC including a speaker and a microphone. Reception of paging information as well as acquisition of voice notes is also possible through the face plate module. Electrical power is supplied from an independent power supply such as a battery to the face plate module when it is detached from the computer module.
In the aforementioned system, however, the face plate module serves as a navigation system only when it is connected to the computer module and the function of such a navigation system is not available when it is disconnected from the computer module. Therefore, when, for example, a user leaves the vehicle and walks to a destination while carrying the face plate module, the face plate module cannot display map data or the like desired by the user.
The present invention was conceived in view of the foregoing problem of the related art, and aims to provide a system which achieves further functional cooperation between an on-vehicle device and a portable terminal and can provide navigation functionality in a more user-friendly manner.
To this end, a portable terminal in accordance with the present invention, which is capable of being connected to an on-vehicle device, comprises a bi-directional data communication device, a display capable of displaying text and image information, a memory for storing data, and a processor for receiving/transmitting various data from/to an information center in accordance with connected/disconnected states of the portable terminal with respect to the on-vehicle device, in which, when the portable terminal is in a disconnected state, displays data on said display based on data obtained from the on-vehicle device during an earlier connected state.
Preferably, said bi-directional data communication device, when the portable terminal is connected with the on-vehicle device, transmits information representing the connected state to the information center. Further, the bi-directional data communication device, when the portable terminal is connected with the on-vehicle device, may transmit audio data supplied from said on-vehicle device to said information center and transmits data received from the information center to the on-vehicle device. Further, the bi-directional communication device, in the connected state, may transmit running data supplied from the on-vehicle device to the information center. Still further, the bi-directional communication device may receive/transmit audio data to/from the information center while the portable terminal is connected to the on-vehicle device, and receive/transmit non-audio data with respect to the information center while the portable terminal is disconnected from the on-vehicle device. When the portable terminal is disconnected from the on-vehicle device, the bi-directional communication device may show map data obtained from the on-vehicle device on the display while the portable terminal is connected therewith.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an on-vehicle information processing device comprising an interface to be connected with the above-mentioned portable terminal, and a processor for processing data supplied from said portable terminal.
Preferably, the on-vehicle information processing device further comprises a detector for detecting a current position of the vehicle on which the device is mounted, and said processor executes navigation function based on said current position and data supplied from said portable terminal. The on-vehicle information processing device further comprises a microphone and a speaker, and said processor transmits sound input through said microphone to the portable terminal and outputs the audio data supplied from the portable terminal through the speaker. The on-vehicle information processing device may further comprise means for supplying electrical power to said portable terminal. When the current vehicle position detected is near a selected destination, said processor provides the portable terminal with map data showing the vicinity of the destination. When the current vehicle position detected is near the destination, the processor also transmits data indicating that the vehicle has arrived near the destination, to the portable terminal. Further, when the on-vehicle device is connected with the portable terminal, the processor transmits data indicating the connected state to the information center via the portable information terminal device.
According to the present invention, the portable terminal, when disconnected from the on-vehicle information processing device, solely functions to receive/transmit data from/to the information center or the like. The bi-directional data communication device includes both a communication device for communicating with a remote information center and a communication device for communicating with the on-vehicle information processing device, such that when the portable terminal functions as an independent unit, it receives/transmits predetermined data from/to a remote information center or the like. When, on the other hand, connected with the on-vehicle information processing device, the portable terminal can utilize functions provided by the on-vehicle device, to thereby achieve a higher level of data reception/transmission. The data acquired from the information center or the like by means of the bi-directional communication device is supplied to the on-vehicle information processing device for processing. The acquired data may also be displayed on the portable terminal. For example, when map data is acquired from the information center or the like to execute navigation function, the portable terminal may serve as a navigation screen for displaying the map data and guidance routes. When a vehicle arrives near the destination and a user leaves the vehicle to proceed to the destination on foot, the portable terminal is disconnected from the on-vehicle information processing device. Because the portable terminal has been provided with necessary data from the on-vehicle information processing device while being connected thereto, the user can reach the destination while relying on only the portable terminal. Further, when the portable terminal is provided with power from the on-vehicle information processing device while it is connected with the on-vehicle device, power deficiency while the portable terminal is being carried can be avoided.